With You By My Side
by Animmi
Summary: ser princesa es algo tedioso y estricto, aun así eso no le impide a Asuna amar a la persona "incorrecta"


Los pasos apurados hacían un ligero eco por donde pisaba, su cabello largo y acomodado en un ridículamente elaborado peinado empezaba a ceder ante las prisas de su andar, el gran y escandaloso vestido rosaba el piso con cada paso que daba debido a la forma tan apurada de caminar algo inusual de ver en la que debería ser la elegante princesa de Aincrad.

Con una mano recogió los mechones de cabello que comenzaban a escapar de su moño y caer sobre su frente mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de sus labios, todo el día había tenido que ir a reuniones reales con el príncipe que su madre había escogido para ser su prometido, Nozomi Suzuki, quien había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia, ambos habían nacido en aquel entorno donde la riqueza es lo más importante, y al ir creciendo se volvieron grandes amigos, pues tenían una enorme conexión y simpatía el uno por el otro al entender sus situaciones, lastimosamente para el reino aquella relación no iba más allá del simple amor fraternal, y aun así poco importaba aquello, sus padres siempre habían querido unir sus reinos y compartir sus fortunas y que mejor manera que hacerlo por medio de ellos para conveniencia propia.

Y aunque Asuna quisiese negarse, para los reyes de Aincrad sus palabras no tenían valor alguno, sobre todo para su madre, la reina Kyouko, quien era firme creyente de que el estatus social lo era todo y se empeñaba en que su hija tuviera un buen marido que le ayudara a gobernar Aincrad, y quien mejor que Nozomi, heredero del reino vecino, gran caballero y sobre todo dueño de mucha fortuna. Lastimosamente Asuna tampoco podía contar con que su padre fuera un mediante en la situación pues este no pensaba tan distinto a su esposa por lo que Asuna solo podía a limitarse a ser su moneda de intercambio

Gracias a eso los reyes Yuuki insistían en demostrarle al reino quienes serían sus futuros gobernantes a través de asistencias a comidas, bailes elegantes y juntas importantes, acabando así con el poco tiempo que Asuna disponía para sí misma, si las cosas ya eran difíciles ahora no quería imaginarse como seria cuando ascendiera al trono.

—Es algo raro que no haya sirvientes por aquí—

La voz de Alice Schuberg, quien era su dama de compañía y más leal amiga resonó en las paredes del largo pasillo, algo agitado cabe decir, pues trataba de seguir el ritmo de la soberana del reino.

—Habrá un baile en un par de días, y madre quiere que sea perfecto... como todo lo que ella hace, es por eso que la mayoría de la servidumbre está ocupada y no tienen tiempo para estar paseando por aquí—.

La rubia solo asintió ante tal respuesta para concentrarse en seguir el camino hacia la gran puerta de madera que daba al jardín del palacio, lugar donde se encontraba el objeto que provocaba la prisa de su amiga.

—Asuna-Sama, ¿Su madre no la buscara?—.

Nuevamente la doncella tiro otra pregunta al aire, estaba preocupada de que alguien fuera a verlas y descubrieran el secreto más grande de la legitima heredera al trono, y ella como su amiga no podía evitar sentir miedo a lo que pudiera pasar.

—Alice, te pedí que no usaras el honorifico cuando estemos a solas, y no lo creo, termine todos mis deberes por hoy y si mi memoria no falla mi madre tenía entre sus planes asistir a un baile junto con mi padre, creo que era sobre un nuevo comercio—

Dicho esto, con un empujón la joven castaña abrió aquella gran puerta que se interponía entre ellas y lo que consideraba el Edén, al salir lo primero que le recibió fue el gran jardín lleno de bellas y coloridas flores las cuales su madre siempre se empeñaba en que fueran cuidadas con devoción para brindar una buena imagen, a veces incluso Asuna se sentía como una de ellas. Lo siguiente que vio fue un grupo de tres chicos, miembros de su propia guardia real, dos de ellos tenían una especie de enfrentamiento amistoso con espadas, a su lado la única chica del grupo se mantenía distante, observando con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y su arco en la espalda.

—shino-san, Nozomi-Kun está esperando por ti—, ante esto, la joven arquera de cabello corto hizo una leve reverencia ante la princesa para retirarse, al salir llevaba una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hasta la fecha de hoy a Asuna le causaba gracia la gran ironía que ocurría, el hecho de que el príncipe que debía ser su esposo terminara enamorándose de la joven arquera perteneciente a su guardia real, pero no le culpaba para nada, a veces aunque uno haya nacido en la aristocracia, sea heredero de un trono, con un montón de responsabilidades y expectativas en su espalda y un pueblo que esperaba un matrimonio con alguien de su mismo linaje, el corazón simplemente dejaba de obedecer a la razón y terminas enamorándote de alguien a quien muchos consideraría "indigno".

—Asuna-sama- saludo uno de los jóvenes restantes hacia la princesa frente a ellos mostrando una reverencia digna de la realeza, Eugeo, aquel chico rubio era una persona amable y tímida pero sobre todo respetuosa, razón por la cual seguía nombrando a la peli naranja con aquel honorifico a pesar de que la consideraba una amiga, y al saber que por más que insistiera el no cambiaría aquello, Asuna simplemente desistió de convencerlo, logrando así que solo rodara los ojos ante sus insistencia.

— ¿Por fin terminaste tus deberes? —

Asuna dejo de observar a Eugeo para dirigir su vista hacia Kazuto o Kirito, como muchos lo apodaban. —Así es, por ahora tengo completamente libre el resto del día— ante esa respuesta Kazuto no pudo hacer más que asentir feliz.

En ese momento la rubia junto a ellos entendió que era momento de retirarse, discretamente hizo una seña con la cabeza al otro chico rubio y con una sonrisa le mando un mensaje oculto, este entendió al instante lo que Alice quería decir, por lo que se acercó a ella, tomo su mano y después planto un pequeño y casto beso en sus labios. —Estaremos cerca por si nos necesitan—

Cuando ambos ya se habían retirado el joven pelinegro tomó lugar junto a la de cabellos avellana, —Tuviste mucho trabajo hoy, ¿no es así? —

—Mi madre quiere mostrarnos a mí y a Nozomi-Kun como los próximos reyes ante todo el reino, he estado todo el día entero en lugares sumamente aburridos donde solo hablaban acerca de dinero- la Yuuki bufo con molestia ante sus propias palabras recordando su largo martirio, mientras el ojigris frente a ella solo sonreía comprensivo.

—Pronto terminara, lo prometo, de alguna manera u otra la princesa de Aincrad y el caballero negro encontraran una manera de estar juntos, aunque tenga que raptarte, viviremos en una hermosa cabaña, frente a un lago, podrás cocinar, y yo podre pescar, tendremos una mascota, un jardín y tal vez hasta una pequeña hija—

—¿Hija?— pregunto Asuna riendo con picardía ante la última mención.

—Me gustaría tener una— contesto alzando los hombros con simpleza a lo que Asuna solo sonrió mientras imaginaba una pequeña versión femenina de su amado Kirito.

—Suena lindo— se dejó envolver por los brazos de su caballero, mientras recargaba la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello, aspirando el agradable aroma tan característico de el.

—A veces me gustaría estar en el lugar de Nozomi—

—Lo sé... irónicamente a él le gustaría obtener el tuyo—

El espadachín hizo una mueca imaginando un escenario distinto en su mente, para el sería más fácil tener los bolsillos desbordantes de dinero, un apellido de alcurnia y haber nacido en alta cuna, aunque seguramente para el dueño de la mano de Asuna sería más fácil ser alguien humilde, un simple guardia que tuviera la libertad de contraer matrimonio con la mejor amiga de Kazuto.

—Que injusto…—.

Asuna rio.

—Sabes, no es tan divertido, es agotante, tener siempre una sonrisa en el rostro, llevar ropa demasiado justa y ostentosa, ser perfecto siempre… dios, lo odio— Kirito sonrió ante su actitud levemente pueril. Se separó apenas unos centímetros de ella para acariciar la mejilla sonrosada de su princesa y perderse en los ojos avellana que tanto amaba.

—Bueno, esta noche podríamos ir a la taberna del pueblo, beber un poco de cerveza y bailar, no serias la princesa Asuna Yuuki, solo serias Erika, la hermosa y sublime campesina, novia del espadachín negro. ¿Qué dices? —

Asuna sonrió ante ese pensamiento, imaginándose a su alter ego, Erika, había nacido para librarse de todas aquellas limitantes que Asuna tenía como princesa de Aincrad.

Le encantaban esas noches, donde fácilmente con ropa que solo una campesina llevaría, una peluca de cabellos cortos y rubios, una cerveza en la mano y Kirito a su lado podía conseguir felicidad plena y absoluta.

—Me encantaría, Kirito-Kun—.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HBD~ 3**


End file.
